


Cyborg the Ultimate

by Wundersmidget



Series: More stories from the dark Multiverse. [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Cyborg (DCU Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Nights: Metal Arc, Evil Cyborg, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Set inside the Dark Multiverse.
Series: More stories from the dark Multiverse. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cyborg the Ultimate

Inside the Dark multiverse, there is an Earth, a world once like any other, but now, the home of a metal monstrosity, once a hero, now a villain, the Cyborg.

It started off small, a glitch in his systems, a moment's hesitation, that was the beginning, slowly his metal side overcame his human side. Until Victor Stone was merely a slave to the machines will. The Cyborg calculated that to attain power, he had to destroy the Justice League.

He took out Batman first, killing him in his cherished cave. Merging with the Batcomputer it was easy to destroy everyone else, Batman did have his emergency protocols after all. That's when the true benefit of his body came to use, he was able to scan Green Lantern’s ring, take it up, break into it, destroying its safety measures and connecting it to his system, it was easy to use, he just had to cause Victor to feel willpower and he would be able to control the ring. Flash's abilities were easy to replicate, he just scanned the DNA of his corpse and replicated the effects, It was easy to inject himself with Kryptonian blood, same with Amazonian. Atlantean and martin were much the same.

He was ultimate.

But Cyborg didn’t stop there, Blue Beetle’s scarab, Star girls staff, all were taken by him. And then he reached to the stars.

Sinestro’s ring, using it to shut down the rings of the rest of his corps, granted him the power of fear.

The Green Lantern corps tried to fight him, yet they were no match for his near infinite power, and the Green Lantern corps fell.

Hope fell next, angered by the loss of their allies they fought him. Yet they too failed. Saint Walkers ring joining the yellow and green rings that already adorned his hands. 

Next was love, having lost Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris lead her allies in a massive fight with the machine. However, like all else, she failed, her ring joining its partners, the strong glow of Carol Ferris’ love no longer showing. 

Rage and Mercy were next, knowing that they would have to work together to have any hope for victory against the monster that had snuffed hope itself. The now dead world of Oa was destroyed in the ensuing conflict, but at the end, Cyborg was the only survivor, Atrocitus’ ring on his finger. Something like that of a grin could be seen on his face as he smashed Indigo One’s staff to claim the ring inside.

Larfleeze, angered by this man who had claimed what was rightfully his, attacked him, in what was the biggest battle of his time, Cyborg killed Larfleeze, claiming the orange ring or himself.

Life came next, Kyle Rainer’s ring adorning the immortal machine.

And finally, Death fell, Nekron’s ring adorning the hand of the man who had cheated death.

And yet Cyborg lusted for more. There was no-one left to fight, all his enemies were dead, the denizens of his universe fleeing in terror, his slave in Victor stone a puppet to channel emotions through.

On his Right hand, the rings of Red, Orange and Yellow adorned him. On his left, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet. On his thumbs the White and Black rings sat, serving his iron will.

Cyborg was the grand intelligence.

Cyborg was Ultimate.

Cyborg was no longer a man of flesh and metal.

He was greater than that.

He was no longer Cyborg.

He was The Sourcecode!


End file.
